Well blow me!
by McKenzie rox
Summary: Okay so I was recently going through the differences between the British English and the American English and found some odd things. And so I decided to make a series aha o u o. Well this one is Alfred is excited to show Arthur his weight loss and Arthur says his phrase 'Well blow me' And Alfred takes it wrong. 69. Pure smut. M for a reason. UsUk


Arthur stared at Alfred from his couch, arms crossed and fuming, as the American country babbled on until he stood "If nothing important is being discussed I'm afraid I must be leaving, Alfred."  
The nation stopped talking and looked up pouting "Aw, Artie that's not nice, bro! But fine, okay, I did have a reason for inviting you over!" He stood up and grabbed Arthur's hand dragging him "Dude, you know how you guys always make fun of me for my weight? Well I lost weight and I wanted to show you!"  
Arthur made a noise of distress as he was dragged unwillfuly and then of agitation as they entered Alfred's bedroom "You wanker, is that all? That could have very well waited for later!" Alfred huffed and sent him an unhappy look. Arthur rolled his eyes "Oh fine, get on with it then."  
He beamed at Arthur and stepped up "Dude, you'll be so proud of me!"  
The English nation sighed and peeked around Alfred before breathing out a breath of air is surprise "Well blow me, you've lost thirty pounds!" Alfred looked confusedly at Arthur, who turned around leaving the room, "Good job America!" He sent a grin behind him and Alfred sent him a wide grin in return before lurching forward. He sped ahead of Arthur, grabbed his hand, and drug him out to his bed.  
He pushed the older nation down and straddled him "Dude if I would've known this was the prize of losing weight would've done that years ago!"  
Arthur looked confusedly up at, and shoved against, Alfred "You wanker, get your fat arse off of me!" He snickered and licked a trail up Arthur's neck.  
Alfred bit his neck and Arthur yelped under him "H-how did this even happen? What the hell?!" He looked down, distressed, at the forming bulge in his pants.  
Alfred followed his eyes and grinned "That's my treat, right? Gonna go enjoy it then!"  
Arthur didn't understand until Alfred sank down to his knees. Arthur gaped as he gave the spot a kiss and undid the pants. The British nation hurried to cover himself and stuttered out, thoroughly dumbfounded by Alfred actions, "W-wanker what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!"  
Alfred sent up a disappointed look leaning down to take Arthur's finger into his mouth sucking on it. Arthur groaned and Alfred grinned quickly pushing the offending hand away and grabbed the edge of Arthur's pants "Takin' my reward!" Arthur yelped as Alfred dragged the pants and boxers off, tossing them to the side. Arthur immediately curled his legs in and Alfred frowned "Dude, I can't do it like that."  
Arthur glared "I don't know what you 'learned' while with Francis but if it is molesting unwilling participants then I've got an issue with you spending time with that pervert."  
Alfred glared back tugging Arthur's legs down and spread them "Dude, you said to do it." He leaned in to suck a creamy thigh.  
Arthur flushed deeply as Alfred latched on and his head fell back in a groan "I did no such-" he paused to moan as Alfred moved up to lick his length. "Such thing."  
Alfred looked up grinning amusedly "Dude you totally did, you said to blow you, now quit whining."  
Arthur stayed lolled as Alfred continued licking at his member before curling in as he dropped down on him unexpectedly. He gave a high whine and glared panting "If you wouldn't speak so moronically you wo-Ahhh~- you wouldn't be in this positionnnnnng- that means -ngh- it means that I was surprised no- ah! Not to do this!" He clenched the bed sheets as Alfred engulfed him whole, licking around the vein buldging on the underside looking up heatedly, most probably not listening to him at all, and looked up at the ceiling "Now get my prick out of your mouth!"  
He gave an involuntary thrust and Alfred grinned around him and pulled off. "Whatever you say, dude~"  
Arthur sent an untrusting glare until Alfred grabbed his legs hooking them around his neck and went back down sucking Arthur. Arthur yelped and bucked into his mouth a few times, losing his careful control, Alfred groaned at that and Arthur stilled "... You... Like it?"  
Alfred looked up confusedly at the heavily blushing and panting Arthur, bobbing his head up on his length sucking to pull down, and released with a pop to nod, a string of saliva dribbling on Arthur's head. "Yeah, of course dude, why wouldn't I?" He moved down to lick Arthur's balls "Be as rough as you want with me, bro."  
Arthur made a high whine and gripped Alfred's hair pulling him closer thrusting against his mouth. Alfred opened his mouth letting him thrust into him, the tip of Arthur's cock rubbing against Alfred's throat with each time he pushed in fully, Alfred gladly let him and and Arthur soon had them flipped, Alfred pressed to the bed and him above him thrusting into Alfred's wonderful warm, wet mouth. He panted and looked down at Alfred before pulling out of his mouth completely and grabbed Alfred jacket tugging him up onto the bed. He crawled lower and grumbled nuzzling Alfred's crotch "I suppose if you're doing this it is only right I do this..." before putting himself back into Alfred's wonderful mouth and nuzzled his crotch. Alfred's hips gave a jerk and Arthur pushed his pants and boxers off letting Alfred spring free. He gave a hiss around Arthur as Arthur leaned down taking Alfred in.  
Alfred squirmed under him and Arthur bobbed before pulling off and looked back panting lightly. Alfred stared before realizing he had stopped sucking Arthur and put him back inside his mouth licking and sucking as best he could. Alfred thrust upwards and Arthur squeezed the blanket letting him push in. He moved down the length, once Alfred controlled himself and stilled, rubbing with his hands what he couldn't reach with his mouth.  
Alfred moaned and Arthur pulled off panting. He moved down, kissing the cock in front of him, down to Alfred's balls taking one in his mouth and Alfred stiffened. He reached down and grabbed his head pulling him off and up to him. Arthur made a noise and Alfred sucked at his neck grinding up. Arthur pushed off Alfred and stared down "I... Have a... Meeting to get to..." He paused for breaths of air and Alfred grinned mischievously "Then you better hurry Artie."  
Arthur groaned and pulled away from Alfred dropping to his knees in front of the bed "Then come on, bender."  
Alfred tilted his head at the name but scooted over and Arthur grabbed his penis sucking it dutifully, bobbing his head to work his way down until he was nestled at the base. He stilled swallowing around Alfred and reached down grabbing his own cock rubbing it. His eyes rolled back and he began bobbing again around Alfred, slowly at first and he scraped his teeth lightly around him making the younger nation moan, until Alfred's will gave out. He moved his legs onto Arthur's back and grabbed his head, keeping him in place, and began thrusting wildly into him. Arthur grunted around Alfred, rubbing faster with the thrusts, and Alfred stiffened before convulsing and he came inside his mouth. Arthur groaned and came after Alfred. They both sat there panting until Alfred looked up "So blow me is surprise in England?"  
Arthur twitched "Blow me, like blow me over as in I am so surprised you could blow on me and I would most probably fall over, you would know that if you payed any attention at all when I was raising you."  
Alfred laughed breathlessly and pat his head. Arthur glared and stood up snatching his pants "Now I have work to do you wanker." He stormed off fixing his shirt and slammed the door. Alfred laughed at Arthur as he left and stood up looking for his own pants forgetting the meaning almost immediately.


End file.
